The Struggle
by QueenofDemons
Summary: Finally the Yamis and the Hikaris have been reunited. Still not as expected. What curse has fallen upon the hikaris? How can it be lifted, and do they want it to be? Now the real struggle begins...Plz Note some OOC on purpose...Enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Struggle**

* * *

**The Afterlife**

Well needless to say the afterlife was everything you've heard about. Peaceful, quiet, tranquil rivers and streams that were a beauty to the eye, beautiful graceful dead people singing and all that jazz…or at least it should be.

"DAMN YOU PHAROAH!" Bakuras voice echoed through all the heavenly halls of judgment, to the pits of Hell

And surprisingly enough his voice ricocheted through all the clouds that wavered by making his voice heard for ions onward

In the great hall the Master rested his head on his hand

"Again with those three, can't something be done about the children?" Master

Since those three arrived they were granted passage to Heaven. Though one should be happy for the blessing of passage to them, they just couldn't get with the program.

Now the glorious Head Angel handsome yet strict and firm, narrowed his eyes attempted to massage his fifth migraine that day

How did he get it you ask?

…Well….Earlier that Day…

* * *

All was fine in the afterlife

For it was a new day the light rose high among the clouds and a soft hush spread over the land. This place was of the very definition of peace and happiness itself.

The Head Angel had long light brown hair that went past his waist and large gold wings that proved his station he went over to the "New Arrival" gate with three other Angels to greet the "Dearly Departed".

Yami arrived last he was dressed in his Pharaoh Garments and walked through the gates.

(So this is it? I'm never going to be allowed back to the mortal realm. Forever to be in another prison for all eternity?) Yami thought to himself

"I don't think anyone has ever called this paradise a prison before" Head Angel

"Uh…Forgive me please I…" Yami shocked and embarrassed

"Don't worry death has a habit of shock and uncertainty to all "New Arrivals" it will just take some getting used to" Head Angel "Close the gates"

"Yes" Fellow Angels

Yami watched the gates begin to close and began to be filled with dread

Knowing Yami needed time to adjust the Head Angel began to show Yami the way to his room

Still there were some screams and two souls barely made it in before the door shut

Marik arrived with Bakura and the three were reunited.

"This is all your fault" Marik and Bakura squaring off on the Pharaoh

"…" Head Angel

"How dare you pinpoint, whatever it is your talking about, on me" Yami narrowed his eyes in a disapproving matter

"…" Head Angel looking at his list and yes they were on the list as well

"Well either way, did you have to get banished by loosing the duel to your Hikari, because of that **WE** are banished as well…." Bakura hollering at Yami

"When you crossed over, wherever we were, we did as well, now we're stuck here" Marik

"…?" Head Angel (This is Paradise…Do they want to go to Hell?)

"I don't know where we are but I have never been here, what am I going to do here? I haven't been here for more than ten minutes and I already know the answer to that question…I AM GOING TO GO CRAZY HERE!" Marik throwing hands in the air

"Yugi **won** that Duel fair and square" Yami said firmly

"That's part of the problem" Bakura calling forth his millennium item ready to use his powers

Marik made his rod appear

They both glared at Yami and Yami narrowed his eyes

Yami called forth his puzzle

The Head Angel hit them all in the back of their heads with his large Gold Wings knocking them all out

"Welcome to Heaven" Head Angel said smiling politely looking at the knocked out bodies on the floor

"Now that's the first time we had to do that" Angel

…..

Later

…..

They all awoke in the same room

"…" Yami opened his eyes

"Where are we" Bakura rubbing his head

"In Hell I guess" Marik "At least I think it is, I always pictured it like this"

"Prefer the Shadow realm myself; least I always know what to do" Bakura said sitting up

"So **WHAT** are never to see our Hikaris again?" Marik "Who'll protect them?"

"!" Yamis' eyes widened

"They **attract** enough danger all by themselves, without us" Bakura said truthfully

"!" Yami (That's true, even though I was always there Yugi was still in danger even without me, will he get into trouble?…will he get hurt?)

"Don't worry, we will see them when they die I guess" Marik said sarcastically but in a "I give up tone"

"…DIE!" Yami stood up

Just the vary thought of Yugi Dieing made him pissed

(NO, YUGI DIE! NEVER) Yami becoming outraged

(The kid doesn't deserve that) Bakura talking about his hikari

(…Well…We all have to go sometime, still the kids too young for that) Marik talking of his hikari and Hikaris' in general

"Don't they have records of all the dates somewhere, perhaps we can prevent that" Yami

"I know, the palace always kept records in a large library" Bakura said all informative

* * *

……

So the Yamis tried and failed, so they tried again and….failed

* * *

……And to the Present…….

* * *

"DAMN YOU PHAROAH!" Bakuras voice echoed through all the heavenly halls of judgment, to the pits of Hell

In the great hall the Master rested his head on his glorious hand

"Again with those three, can't something be done about the children?" Master

"They are trying to break into the hall of records" Head Angel

"Attempting this again are they?" Master

"It would seem that they are trying to find out the DOD of their Hikaris" Head Angel +-Date of Death-+

"Hmm, this is their 200th attempt is it not?" Master almost amused

"450TH" Head Angel corrected

"That many is it?" Master

"Are we to allow such treachery?" Head Angel began to get mad

"Their Punishment is something more severe, we will give them what they want…." Master

"And what is that?" Head Angel

"To go back to their Hikaris" Master

"….They are to be rewarded for such treason?" Head Angel confused but willing to take any orders given

"….Would you call it reward?..." Master

* * *

+And At this Time+

* * *

Bakura had convinced them again to try again, and for some reason they all agreed

The great Hall of Records was located near the Stream of Contentment glorious to all who beheld the sight

This was the furthest they had come yet…as they neared the library something shiny caught Bakuras sight.

**A Golden Cup**

Bakura took out his flask and filled it up

"I want to return to my Hikari, I don't want a drink" Yami said disapproving

"We all do" Bakura and Marik together

"Still I want a drink so hurry up and drink so I can have my drink and go sneak in for the files" Bakura said

Yami took a drink

As did the others and they continued to enter to the main hall

As they did something churned in their Stomach they felt a tug downward and a hush came over them.

They felt a pull downward and then it all went black

…..

* * *

…..

* * *

It had been years since the last challenge between Yugi and Yami and now Yugi was in college.

Yugi had been in college for a few years, and even though it had been years he still missed his Yami

Still a lot had changed since then

The only ones left around were the hikaris

Tea left to study overseas in France, Joey and Tristan went to a Sports College and though everyone always says they will keep in touch they hardly ever wrote or called.

Yugi was studying buisness to prepare him for taking over the store

Malik was studying religious affairs, trying to decide if he wanted to go back to Egypt or not

As for Ryou, well he didn't know what he wanted to do so it was a toss up between becoming a Vet or a Doctor.

Either way all three of them always hung out. The three of them knew what they were going through, so they were close in ways no one else could understand.

In fact today they were having a sleepover for tonight was their Movie Night.

Grandpa left earlier that day for Egypt. They had a new discovery and called him to check it out. So he flew out earlier in the day.

Yugi finished his shower and was entering his room.

Malik was on his futon relaxing reading a manga, and Ryou was on his futon working on his laptop.

Yugi noticed the clock and saw that it was 11:30p and said he was going to sack out. So they all decided to call it a night.

Suddenly they all felt a cool sensation and the three of them woke up at the same time.

Yugi looked up at the clock and noticed it was five in the morning.

"I don't wanna wake up" Ryou said turned over, and stretched

"What's happening" Malik raised and propped up

"Nothing I just woke up its only five so lets go back to sleep" Yugi sitting up

Suddenly the three looked at each other and freaked

"We're women!!" Hikaris screeched

To be Continued…..

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed the story

Let me know what you think so I know to **continue or not**

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen.

**Review it** and let me know.

Disclaimer--I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. --** Take care…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Notes for the Reader  


* * *

  
This story takes place in the end of the whole series. I have created a hikari only link bond. This bond permits a private conversation that only the Hikaris can hear what each other are saying, and their Yamis cannot. Since I am the first to put a bond to Hikari Only. I own the Hikari link bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Finally the wait is over….Enjoy the story.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"We're women!!" Hikaris screeched

"My hair is down and grew out….Ahhhh its down to passed my waist it almost reaches my knees" Yugi shrieked "I have highlights!"

Yugi looked at her hair and ran her fingers through it. She was turning and looking at herself. The other two just watched her.

"You've always had highlights, I always thought your hair was naturally like that" Ryou said clearing his throat and in a more girly tone

"Well it is natural but…." Yugi running her fingers through her hair again "There is so much of it….What's happened to us?"

"Your voice changed" Malik in a shy like woman's tone

"So is yours, what's going on" Yugi in an almost soprano sing song like tone

Malik seemed to have gone into shock

Yugi went over to the mirror and looked herself over again, almost not believing that this was happening

"Ahhhuhhhh! How did my shorts get so short" Yugi feeling her shirt "I….I….uh I filled out my shirt"

Yugi pointed to his reflection

"Uh listen girl we all have, and it's a nice package I mean Yugi you have to be what a 38C, Malik you a 32B, and I need to be maybe a 36C." Ryou said sitting down and unconsciously crossed his legs "Still we …uh…lost….well….you know"

Sighing Malik finally seemed to have found her voice and sat down on the bed with Ryou

"I don't want to know how you know all that, what are we going to do?" Malik saying as her hair flowed down her back

"I…I don't know?" Yugi sat down on the bed as well

"Alright we all need to think here, we were asleep and woke up females" Ryou began stating the obvious

"I know I went to sleep as a man" Malik said sternly "I worked for years building up my muscles and to be well toned having a MANS build and body, we all did we looked real good and now…"

Malik began to pout as he realized his body was no longer muscular and masculine.

"Well we didn't do anything, so that must mean maybe something happened to our Yamis" Yugi said she sighed and pushed her long bangs to the side "What **could **they have done that would make us females?"

"I can think of many things that my Yami could have done, darn him" Ryou said smiling and running her hand through her hair (That bastard)

"Yeah same here" Malik said falling back onto the bed her hair falling behind her fanning out

"…" Yugi suddenly turned serious and almost pouting, her long eyelashes brushing against her top cheeks

"Yugi what is it?" Ryou looking at Yugi sensing her change in mood

Yugi bent her head and her hair flowed over her face. Her eye lashes caressed the top of her cheek. Ryou had to admit he thought she looked beautiful.

"…" Yugi half closed her eyes "What can we do?"

"I don't understand" Malik said in a concerned like manner

"Our Yamis are gone right" Yugi said with a hint of sorrow

"Try not to worry; they have never let us down" Ryou putting his hand on her shoulder

Malik moved her hair to the back so she could see Yugis' face. Her light face looked like a warm tanned pearl. And her mid pink lips were touching each other as she pouted.

"You want to know another thing" Ryou began as she looked at her

Yugi looked up and looked at Ryou

"I was never able to get rid of Bakura anyway" Ryou made it seemed as though she was in a mood but Yugi could tell she was smiling inside "Trust me he'll be back, and you know who'll be with him"

"Gasp" Yugi feeling a faint blush come over her (What's going on, I…feel like…I'm blushing?)

"Let's get some rest" Ryou smiled knowing full well what Yugi was thinking ((So innocent))

Malik smiling

Ryou watched Malik and Yugi ((Yugi really is innocent))

* * *

AND

* * *

"Where the Hell are we?" Marik said as he turned to look at his surroundings

They landed in a dark room that was surrounded by three walls

"That's obvious we're in a maze of some kind" Yami said matter a factly

"You figure that one all on your own?" Bakura said in an almost taunting tone

"Let's go this way" Yami

The Yamis followed Yami and next thing they knew there was a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Marik saying as he raised his rod

Bakura was ready for anything as he squared off

The Dark Magician girl appeared in front of Yami

(Your Majesty there is a way out of this purgatory maze) Dark Magician girl to Yami

"How the hell do we get out of here" Bakura in a stern manner

(You need to go through the maze) Dark Magician girl

"Tsk guess I asked for that" Bakura turned away pissed

"Why the hell do we have to go through this?" Marik

(To prove your worth and to see if you are deserving of the gifts to be bestowed upon you if you pass) Dark Magician girl

"What the hell do we have to do?" Bakura

(Make it to the end, when you do you will see your Hikaris) Dark Magician girl matter a factly

With that she vanished

"Survive the maze?" Bakura wondering if there was more to it

Suddenly the mazes walls grew

"Fine if that's what we have to do, at least we know for sure we will see them" Yami said hopeful then something occurred to him

Yami then smiled

They went out into the maze and looked around

"All right Pharaoh now what?" Marik

Looking out into the maze Yami noticed this wasn't going to be easy for they were in the maze of the Pharaohs' mind.

Yami quirked a smile

"I have spent more than a millennia here, there are traps, and dangers around every corner. Be on guard" Yami said as he began to walk a path he walked for ages

Marik and Bakura Sighed

"Pharaoh not that I am complaining…" Marik began

"But you will…." Yami looking back at them

"Pharaoh we don't have our cards to duel with…." Marik

"How are we going to protect ourselves from the dangers here?" Bakura finishing Mariks sentence

"All we have to do is get to the end of the maze by finding the soul room door. That will get us out" Yami stated as he went onto the sideways staircase

The others followed and within site the other two saw the door

They jumped off of the staircase to land on the floor, and ran to the door in site

Then once things focused, they noticed they were in a neighborhood

"I recognize this place" Bakura said looking around

"As do I" Yami "Yugis' house is near here"

"Usually where he is the others are, so we may as well go there first" Marik

They began to walk down the street and noticed as they passed the stores window that they did indeed have their own bodies.

"I….I don't believe this….Are we alive?" Marik looking at his reflection

"It would seem so" Bakura with a sneer on his face "You know what that means"

"If we're alive then we get another chance at life" Yami being filled with joy his eyes wide

He took off in a run and the others followed

"As long as nothing has changed then Yugis' house must be near here" Yami huffing as he spoke

They reached the Game Shop and noticed it was closed

"Damnit" Marik punching the ground "Now what?"

"Do you think they left for school?" Yami wondering

At this time the newspaper man came by on his bike and Bakura grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the bike

"What time is it?" Bakura hollering at the man

"Uh….Its 6a" Newspaper Guy shaking

Bakura tossed the man to the curb and the man sped off

"No, he would just now be getting up" Yami beginning as though unfazed by the event

Yami reached over his head and felt for the spare key that was hidden in the crevice of two loose boards. He unlocked the door and went inside"

"Good to know" Bakura smiling as he shut the door

"Ssshhh, depending on what day it is, will depend if he is still asleep" Yami whispering

"Well judging by the newspaper it's Sunday" Bakura tossing it aside then grabbing it mid-air

"What's wrong?" Yami said turning to him noticing what he did

"Well I can't make out all the lettering since it isn't in Hieroglyphics, but judging by the date, Ryou would be in his 20s." Bakura surprised

"What! Yugi is the same age as the others right" Yami said as the other two nodded their heads

"A lot must have changed in the interlude" Marik said in a concerning tone

They spoke as they went up the stairs following Yami

"Yes, perhaps they don't even live here anymore, or maybe the kid has married" Bakura began wondering (Damn him if he did)

"Or decided to have a harem" Marik said as they looked into the room

"….!" Yamis gasping at the site

* * *

The door was already open so they didn't need to open it. Still in the small room they saw two cots on the floor and 3 females passed out sideways on the bed. There they were asleep.

"Uh" Yami in shock (No tell me it isn't what it looks like…Yugi tell me this can't be…Are you--Yami turned his eyes from the scene, not being able to look any longer--Yugi)

Yami was in pain, for his heart was shattering

…..

…..

Flashback

Yugi was in his room with Yami and the two were putting together a new deck, for they had just been challenged by Seto again

"I have a feeling he'll never give up" Yugi

Yami smiled (He's always been like that, still if that's the case then we'll challenge him)

(Yes we'll always be together, and I will always help you no matter what) Yugi said smiling

End of flashback

…..

…..

(Yugi was it a lie?) Yami said he could feel a sad feeling come over him and his stomach begin to tighten up

Then he forced his eyes onto the scene again and looked around

The girl to the far right had long straight silver hair that fell to just past her waist, and bangs that draped over her elegant face. She was sleeping peacefully in a white tank top and black shorts. She was sleeping sideways and would let out a sigh once in awhile as she slept.

Bakura knew he had never seen anyone so elegant before in his whole miserable existence.

Bakura looked as he did when he had possessed Ryous' body, only more muscular. He was in a body of a mid 20's muscular Bakura, and he clearly could easily pass as a street brawler.

Still judging the girl you would have almost thought these two could be twin siblings for she was elegant and feminine.

The woman to the far left had Platinum long blond hair that fell to her mid back, and Marik immediately zeroed in on her. She wore a long blue shirt and short white shorts. He kneeled down but noticed the way she was laying down was hiding her face. Still he didn't know how but he knew she was a gorgeous female.

The female in the middle had Short jean shorts and a mini tank top, long black hair that passed her waist, she was sleeping face down on the bed, but Yami had become enchanted with her beauty for he had always dreamt of meeting such a woman. Still what were these women doing in Yugis' room? Could one of these women be his wife?

He felt attracted to this woman, but Yugi was the only person who really meant anything to him

* * *

The alarm clock began to chime and Yugi reached over to silence it, only to fall off the bed.

"Whoooooaaa" Yugi falling and taking the clock with him

"…." Yamis surprised at the scene

"Dumb thing" Yugi yawned and put the clock back on the nightstand

"Are you okay?" Yami ran over to her instinctively

"Yes Yami I'm okay, good morning" Yugi smiled then reality struck her "YAMI!!"

(((Yugi??))) Yami shocked

Yami helped Yugi up and for a brief moment their eyes locked onto each others

instinctivelylock back on the nightstandwas the only person who really meant anything to himn to tighten up by Seto again

her

"Yugi what's with the noise so early in the morning" Ryou rubbed his eyes then noticed Bakura standing next to the bed "KKKKYYYYYAAAAAA!"

Malik fell off the bed from the squeal but was caught by Marik who held her by the shoulders "…" Face to face with Marik

Malik blinked a few times and was in shock….Again

"Yu…Yugi?" Yami surprised by the fact that the beauty was Yugi

An unfamiliar feeling swept over Yami and it was something he couldn't describe, possibly a glimmer of hope

The Hikaris jumped toward the side of the room and were staring at themselves in the mirror and were dumbfounded when they realized they were and are still females

They sank to the ground kneeling, their heads bent

"Ugh, I was hoping it was just a bad dream" Yugi said mumbling

"!" Yami being able to feel Yugis' hopelessness

"I know but it looks as though it isn't, still what did I tell you earlier" Ryou said to Yugi smiling

Ryou stood up and then helped Yugi

((((How is it your able to come to grips with this so quickly?)))) Yugi to Ryou on a hikari only link

((((Why not, it isn't like I can change what's happened)))) Ryou to Yugi

Malik jumped up and pointed he was able to pick up on their thoughts easily but then had a thought of his own "Grrrr…Well one thing I know of for sure, is this is their fault!...Especially Mariks!"

Marik was taken aback by this

"….How dare you pinpoint this on me…You Brat!" Marik squaring off on Malik "After all I went through to come back to you"

Marik shaking a fist at his hikari

"…" Malik straightening up and put one hand on her hip "Is that a fact"

"…" Marik blinked

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if it was Bakuras fault personally" Ryou began as she finished brushing her hair

Bakura had been watching her during the whole time and Bakura wondered what it would be like to touch her hair, but did nothing. Ryou knew he was watching her but just said what she said and put the brush down.

"!" Bakura "What was that!"

"You heard me the first time…What did you do, steal a cursed item?" Ryou squaring off on him

"I haven't **stolen** anything" Bakura getting mad

"What did you break into then?" Ryou said as she neared him even closer

Bakura was lost in her beautiful brown eyes; he wondered when her lashes became so long….Then his senses came back "!"

"…You got me I did break into a building, but the Pharaoh was with me" Bakura exclaimed hoping this made it all okay

"!" Yami surprised he was brought into the conversation for he was just watching till now mainly for entertainment

As though a tea kettle was brewing over a large pot of boiling water, Yugi finally began to boil over.

(I awoke to find Yami here, he saw me fall off the bed, I am a woman, and now I have this pissy attitude I can no longer hold back) Yugi thinking to himself

"Uh oh" Yami blinked

Yami could feel the aura coming from Yugi, though his back was turned from him. His eyes grew wide as though he could feel Yugi glaring at him burning holes into his skull from his own rage.

A large heat could be felt by everyone, and as they turned, there was Yugi engulfed in fire. Long highlighted hair fuming around her body as though each strand of hair was a flame itself, her eyes pure white from fury

Everyone waited and said nothing; they were back against the wall waiting for the bomb to drop

After two seconds it came, and Yugi finally spoke

"Ahem" Yugi cleared her throat

They waited

"Well now that we're all awake and cleaned up, lets go have breakfast" Yugi said as she exited to the hall "There's a lot of catching up to do"

…

Comical Drop

* * *

They had breakfast and the Yamis' never knew how good their Hikaris' cooking could be. Malik made the freshly squeezed orange juice, Ryou the pancakes, and Yugi made the fluffy cheese omelets.

As they ate the Hikaris filled them all in

….

"I see so everyone has lost touch with each other" Yami said wondering of the others

"Yes but their okay and that's the important thing" Yugi smiled at Yami with her eyes closed

Yami blushed

Since her eyes were closed she didn't see "Well at any rate we need to get to the bottom of our problem" Yugi began looking to the other Hikaris

"Yes" Ryou agreed

"We will help in any way" Yami began smiling

"Well I am just glad your back, how did you manage it" Malik

Yami filled them in as to what they went through and they were welcomed back with a hug.

Still the hug wasn't near long enough for the Yamis, as the hikaris broke it

They retreated to the bedroom to change as they ordered the Yamis to clean up

…

* * *

…

"I always knew he was a woman" Bakura said he brought over the things

"It's only temporary" Yami began in an almost disappointing manner

"Like you aren't happy, I saw you blush" Marik teased

"That's beside the point, what if their right…What if we did something to curse their existence and it is our fault" Yami

"Well if this is hell…I'm not complaining" Bakura said smiling

Inwardly the others agreed with him

The Yamis began to think as they finished cleaning, they then went into the TV room

…

* * *

…

And Upstairs

...

The Hikaris were upstairs and were sitting on Yugis bed

"KKkkkyyyyaaaaa!" Malik put her hands to her cheeks blushing red

"I know I can't believe their back" Yugi resting her head on her pillow and hugged it, she then looked at the two

"You two sound like girls" Ryou said huffily

"Well we don't mean to" Yugi said helplessly and began to look down at the pillow she unknowingly was hugging

((Sigh. She really does look too cute)) Ryou "I know, I can feel the change that has happened to us and at time it takes over and does the opposite of what we really want to do but…"

"It's almost like its chemical the way it just happens" Malik looking at herself

"I don't even feel like a boy anymore" Yugi said exhaustedly

"Did you see the way he looked at me" Malik said smiling

"I just about collapsed when I saw Yami" Yugi said smiling

Ryo giggled and smiled in a cute matter than cleared her throat "Ahem" flipping her hair to the side "In any event what are we going to do. We need lingerie and clothes and what are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh we have school!" Yugi said

"We don't have to worry about school; we need to worry about clothes" Ryou

"Yeah what can we wear?" Ryou asked Yugi

"And what can we do about our undergarments?" Malik looking shy

"…" Hikaris

…..

* * *

….

Downstairs

"What could we have done to cause this?" Yami wondering about the cause of Yugis transformation ((I wont say I dislike it, and Yugi is the most important person to me, Yugis always meant the most to me…Still I am concerned about this…--Yami smiled--)) He began to think back how she looked while she slept

The Yamis were thinking to themselves about their Hikaris and so the struggle began

((It was hard to believe she was ever a he)) Marik sat down on the couch and looked at the TV

The TV was on and a movie was playing something about a cowboy and a poker game

((Yet this enchantment did give him a chance to maybe)) Bakura watching the guy pull out an Ace to complete his hand

((…be by Yugis' side)) Yami thought as the scene changed to the mans love leave him

The cowboy pulled out a card from the deck to show the queen of hearts.

The Yamis smiled just as they heard the Hikaris come down the steps

"Oh…You're watching Maverick. That is always a good show." Yugi said as they all turned around to look at their hikaris

They were all wearing a jean jacket to hide what needed to be hidden and light blue jeans. Yugi was in a light blue shirt, Ryou a gray shirt, and Malik in a yellow shirt

"Yami will you go with me to a department store?" Yugi said batting her eyes unknowingly

"!" Yami

Yami was looking at her and his eyes looked off to the side as he blushed lightly

"We need to pick up a few important items" Ryou said to her Yami as she flashed a smile with her eyelashes partly lowered

"…" Yamis taken away and so lost in thought

"Lets go already then" Bakura said as he pulled the arm of Ryou

To be continued…..

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed the story

Let me know what you think so I know to **continue or not?**

I will be making a few fun side stories to this story so keep an eye out for them

In the mean time

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen.

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review it and let me know**.

Disclaimer--I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. --** Take care…..QOD**


End file.
